


we don't need to hold in the fire

by aunt_zelda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Hamid’s used to the climate of Cairo but he’s growing increasingly sweaty himself. He undoes his cravat and tugs at his shirt, trying to get some air flow going.“Hamid …” Sasha sways visibly. “Hamid … you …”“Yes?” Hamid looks up at her.“You’re right fit, anyone ever tell you that?”
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020





	we don't need to hold in the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> Wanted to write you a treat.
> 
> Title from the song "Break Me" by Babe Youth.

Hamid should have known better than to enter a casino.

True, he’d been in pursuit of his brother. And he was accompanied by his friends. Still, he knew how dangerous these places were, and the tables had tempted him as always. 

The danger, it turns out, was not to be found on the casino floor. It’s in a back room, in some kind of strange greenhouse, with a smirking representative of Barret’s telling them “enjoy your stay” at he locked the door and put up some kind of magical ward. 

Sasha tries and fails to pick the lock. Grizzop and Hamid try spells. Azu tries a mighty shove. Nothing works.

All their efforts exhausted, they take a moment to regroup. 

“Haven’t been this hot in ages,” Sasha mutters, slipping off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. 

Hamid’s used to the climate of Cairo but he’s growing increasingly sweaty himself. He undoes his cravat and tugs at his shirt, trying to get some air flow going. 

“Hamid …” Sasha sways visibly. “Hamid … you …”

“Yes?” Hamid looks up at her.

“You’re right fit, anyone ever tell you that?”

Hamid blinks. He thinks he knows what she means, but no, nobody has ever told him that, in those specific words at least. 

“You’re just, I mean, so fuckin’ pretty,” Sasha groans. “Just wanna pick you up and carry you off somewhere.” She spreads her fingers. “Mate, I’m good with my hands. I’d treat you proper. Fuck you nice and hard.” 

Hamid gapes at her. “Sasha, I …”

“Hey, don’t leave me out!” Grizzop protests. “I marked him first time I met him!”

“Well, I’ve known him longer!” Sasha argues. 

“We could share!”

“But he’s so tiny!” Sasha points at Hamid. “Two of us together might break him!”

“In that case, I would heal him.” Azu promises, taking an eager step forward. “Do not worry, my dear friend Hamid: I will ensure you are never broken.” 

“Th-thank you?” Hamid’s mouth feels dry. What is happening? Has Grizzop always been this handsome? Sasha is certainly beautiful, would be more beautiful if she let him help her with eyeliner sometime like he’s offered. He’s only just met Azu but he’s been wondering what she’s like in bed, if the rumors about worshippers of Aphrodite are true or just exaggeration. 

“Plenty of Hamid to go around,” Grizzop crosses his arms. “Wasn’t that in the contract somewhere? Sharing with teammates?” 

It comes back to Hamid all at once. Barret’s representative grabbing him, holding something cold against his neck briefly, and then shoving him back at the group. Was it a spell? A chemical? 

Hamid scans the room and sees it. _Dionaea orchis_ : Venus’ Orchid. There was one at the university in its own glass vivarium, under heavy lock and key. Stories about it being unleashed on the student body in past years were numerous and varied from erotic to horrifying. “Oh dear.” He’s been doused in a concentrated extract, and they’re all breathing in the pollen. 

“You look stressed.” Sasha says, and guides him gently but firmly to the ground. “You need to unwind, mate,” she starts pulling at his pants. 

“Sasha, I’m not sure – _oh_!” Hamid was hard already from the effects of the flower and Sasha’s _very_ good with her hands. He thinks about the way she’s handled complex locks in the past and how she plays with her knives, and imagines what she might do with him in her grasp now. 

“Why’s a pretty thing like you go about all wrapped up like this?” Grizzop complains, making short work of Hamid’s jacket and vest and shirt. “Inconvenient, if you ask me.”

“I didn’t know this was going to happen today!” Hamid protests weakly. 

“A looker like you? Should be happening every day you walk down the street.” Grizzop surmises. 

They end up in a tangle together. Hamid’s straddling Sasha’s lap, and his fingers are between her legs. Sasha’s got one hand on his cock and another steadying his hip. Grizzop is kissing his face and neck and rutting against him, sighing in pleasure as he drags himself over the curve of Hamid’s ass over and over. 

Azu smiles down at them dreamily. “You are so beautiful … but my hands are so large. How can I bring you pleasure without pain?”

“Some of us like a bit of pain,” Grizzop says. “’S all right if you get permission. Consent. That kind of stuff.”

Azu frowns. “Enjoying pain … this is a new concept.” She admits. “Could you demonstrate?”

“With pleasure!” Grizzop cackles at his own joke. “Oi, Hamid, can I bite you?”

Hamid flushes at the very idea. “Yes, please?”

Grizzop latches onto Hamid’s shoulder, right at the point where his neck and shoulder slope down elegantly. Sasha’s hands tighten on Hamid’s hips. 

Hamid groans obscenely as he comes. Grizzop’s teeth are sharp and the pain is exquisite.

“I think I see,” Azu says in obvious wonder. “Hamid certainly enjoyed that.”

“Yeah, I think the term in English is ‘pain slut?’” Grizzop shrugs. “Makes fun noises if you hurt him good.” 

Sasha barks a laugh and grinds suddenly very hand on Hamid’s hand. He feels her spasm around him and hears her mutter a curse. 

“All yours,” Sasha says, sliding Hamid off her lap and onto Grizzop. 

“Hmm, Azu, maybe if you lay down on the floor, Hamid could sit on your face?”

Azu grins broadly. “I like this plan! An excellent strategy!” she splays out on the floor. 

“Easy does it, here we go,” Grizzop guides Hamid up onto Azu’s mouth. 

Hamid steadies himself, then reaches over and grasps Grizzop’s cock in his hand.

“Oh, nice. Let’s do this!” Grizzop holds Hamid steady as Hamid rocks his hips and squeezes his thighs together to stay mounted on Azu’s face. 

Grizzop comes first, keeping Hamid steady even as he cries out. Hamid’s surprised at how fast he gets hard again, and how quickly Azu’s glorious tongue coaxes him over the edge again. He almost falls when he comes, but Azu reaches up and holds him steady. 

“I would like to put one of my fingers inside of you,” she says. “The littlest one perhaps?” 

Hamid nods eagerly. He wants to be filled up, lost in the pleasure, anything to make the heat abate. He hasn’t been this aroused before in his entire life. 

By the time Sasha’s returned with decontamination equipment and a way out through a secret door, Azu has one finger in Hamid and another in Grizzop, and Hamid is shoving his face between Azu’s legs with determination. 

It takes another round, with Sasha and Grizzop half wrestling, half fucking, and Hamid taking a second finger inside himself, before Sasha can focus enough to use the decontamination sprays. 

Outside the casino they’re all quiet for several minutes. 

“I don’t blame anyone!” Hamid says quickly. “That man dosed me with an extract from _Dionaea orchis_ , and then left us all in a room with a fully grown plant, breathing the pollen. We’re lucky we didn’t die of exhaustion. That can happen.” 

Grizzop whistles. “What a way to go though, eh?” he grins. 

Azu looks troubled. “You are certain I did not hurt you? You are very small and should be handled gently.”

“No complaints from me!” Grizzop says. 

“… me either.” Hamid blushes. “That was … I know the circumstances were not ideal but … I personally …” he stops himself. 

“Perhaps we should not speak of this further.” Azu says. “We were intoxicated, after all.”

“Right, right,” Sasha kicks at a small lump of sand. 

“… but, if we wanted, maybe we could … do that again?” Hamid offers.

Sahsa raises her eyebrows. “I mean, without the pollen and the gangsters, right?”

There’s a relieved chorus of agreement and assent. Hamid takes Grizzop’s hand, Grizzop takes Sasha’s hand, and Sasha … clings to Azu’s hip. 

“Next time though, could I not be in the center?” Hamid winces. “I’m going to be sore for at least a week. Good sore! But just, sore.”

“Sure, then I’m up next.” Grizzop grins. “Let’s see if any of you can keep up with me!” 

Laughing together, the team heads out to find somewhere to get a meal.


End file.
